


First Meeting

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), mercenary Lucio, war doctor julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	First Meeting

It was not the life he had always anticipated for himself. Yes, of course, he knew that he would be a doctor. It was what interested him the most, what drove him. His desire to help others was a force that affected his every decision, every step in the direction his life took. Despite it not being as glorious as it could have been, this was, in the end, the core of it all. Who needed more help than victims of war and violence? It would not only fulfill this desire of charity but it would also provide experience with surgery, diagnosis and the sort.

Julian seemed to have interrupted a meeting, held in the main tent of the mercenary company. A table was placed in the middle, across it laid a map with several different icons that symbolized one thing or another, he couldn't tell. Everyone, clad in leather armor, focused solely on the map in front of them paying no attention to Julian who stood idly at the entrance. He did not interrupt the meeting for them, per say, but the one who was speaking.

Immediately, as if by primal instinct he felt a pair of eyes on him. Despite not knowing who, since the crowd was fairly large, he could feel it. Hawk-like eyes watched him from whatever advantage point they had. Desperately he scanned the crowd, trying to find the owner of these eyes to bring ease to his buzzing and frightful mind.  
When their eyes met, Julian felt a sense of ease. It was no beast or monster, despite it feeling like so, just the head of the company: Lucio. In the briefest moment, the Doctor smiled at him, to which it was returned, and then he was dismissed as easily as he was acknowledged.

They did not make contact after that. The meeting that he interrupted, was a call to action. There was an influx of patients, all wartorn, wounded, and aching from battle. Julian thought very little about the encounter, he simply did not have the time to spare, instead focused on keeping these people alive. He could not tell if they were winning or losing, the individuals who were brought in could only speak so much before they lost consciousness from blood loss. He overheard some of them talking, however, about how there were still people out on the fields. He heard a woman, armored to the teeth and drenched in blood, boast about how she had never had more fun in her life.

Julian took that as a good sign.

It was a while until the onslaught of patients thinned out. As the days went by, he saw more people leaving than coming into the medical tent, and those who entered were not dragged by their companions. Though, with more time on his hands, his thoughts began to wander back to the man with the silver eyes-- Lucio. He did not have time to think about their first encounter, but it seemed the interaction did not completely escape his mind. The unsettling feeling was still upon him, the hairs on his neck and arms raising when he recalled the memory. He was a man with a presence, well suited to be a mercenary, to put it as kindly as possible.

“Oi, Doctor!”

Julian’s thoughts dissipated at the voice, the frantic feeling now only a smoke that poured from the extinguished candle of his mind. “Oh, ah, um...” he began to shuffle things on the work table, to bring him back to reality. When the mercenary approached, Julian smiled at them. “How can I help you on this fine evening? Are you feeling ill?”  
The mercenary smiled a grin that lacked a few teeth, brimmed with yellow and neglect. Immediately Julian thought the other was approaching regarding dental issues, it looked like they plenty.

“We’re all celebrating the victory down at the tavern,” they began, their smile growing wide. “You should come and join us! You’re part of the company as well y’know! You gotta celebrate with us.”  
His eyebrow raised inquisitively at the invitation before eventually softening back into its usual arch. He did not think the others saw him as a part of the troupe, he believed that they saw him merely as a contract worker. Nothing more, nothing less.

“I’d be delighted to join you all,” he replied, eyes grazing over his desk and then returning back to the mercenary. “I simply have to finish something up, but I promise I will be there,” he raised his hand to his chest, resting it there. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

The other chuckled at Julian’s theatrics, lips pulling back and revealing a set of black gums to match their yellow teeth. “Haha! Lucio’s gonna love all this drama you got for you! Maybe you can put on a lil’ show for us too!”

Julian did not laugh as hard as the Merc did at the suggestion, but he found it amusing nonetheless. Perhaps he would put on a show for them all! A comedy, a drama, a tragedy! Julian had no qualms about performing for these individuals, some of them needed a few moments of laughter after what they had fought through-- whether they were laughing with him or at him.

“Hmm, yes... yes,” Julian’s smile widens, matching the mercenary’s. “If you’d like a show, then make sure to leave a couple-- no, no several-- drinks for me.”

“Yessir!” After they saluted Julian, they said their goodbyes and left the Doctor to his work.

\-----

Things had taken longer than expected and when Julian arrived most of the troupe was already gone or passed out at the table. When he entered the tavern there was no one he recognized and although he would normally settle in quite fine with those he did not know, exhaustion clung to his back. He was not attracted to the thought of entertaining others or even drinking at this point, so before he could have a drink or take a seat he left.

He took the long way back to his tent, intending to take in whatever scene the company created. The past weeks were hectic and he was curious to know why. As he walked and deciphered possible signs of battle, death, and the sort, he stumbled upon the largest tent; the first place he had entered when this job had begun. He had decided to take a look inside in hopes that he could take a peek at the map that laid on the table.

When he entered, he did not expect to see Lucio standing by the table, staring at it with deep concentration. Despite smelling like a brewery, Lucio held a tankard in his hand; he did not seem intoxicated, not in the slightest. However, he did not notice Julian until he spoke.

“You should be careful, too much alcohol can kill you,” the Doctor warned. He could feel his shoulders tensing, ready to meet the gaze that consumed his thoughts for the past several days. Yet, Lucio merely laughed and did not spare him a glance, taking another sip from his drink.

“Me? Die? Oh please! I’m immortal if I was destined to die I would have been dead by now,” he exclaimed. “I’m like… who was it again? Anthony? No.. Achilles! I’m like him... well, he is like me, actually.”

Nothing he was saying made much logical sense, confirming the fact that the man was fairly intoxicated. He would not argue with him, merely play along with his drunken delusions.

“Ah, yes! Achilles,” Julian exclaimed, standing on the opposite side of the table where Lucio stood. “A mighty fine warrior… you are him you say? Ah, perhaps you should ask your men to address you as such, hm? It would be delightful, perhaps an interesting tactic against the enemy… Oh, can you see it now, they say ‘Achilles is on the battlefield!’ what a frightening statement, I am quivering at the thought...”

“Don’t be so ridiculous...” He is finally met with the silver gaze from weeks ago, though now he was less frightened than before. A smile pulls on Lucio’s lips, a glint of sharp canines catches Julian’s attention. “Lucio is a much better name than Achilles.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but laugh at Lucio’s ego; he found the other amusing, perhaps even as theatrical as him! From their first encounter Julian had assumed Lucio was the abrupt type, uninterested in things of theatre and entertainment. A man who sought glory, yet it seemed he was much more than that. He was, above all, fun loving, even if his idea of fun did not conform to societal standards.

“It was impressive, how you managed to pick me out from the crowd,” Julian said, watching the other take a seat at the table.

He could see Lucio smile behind his hand that cupped his lower face, fingers tapping against his skin in thought. Silver eyes were focused elsewhere, for a moment Julian believed he did not even hear him, too consumed with whatever information the map held. The doctor shifted to take a seat, but the second he moved the mercenary snapped his gaze onto Julian. Despite Lucio being a man of fun-loving nature, there was something predator like about him that caused Julian to freeze when his eyes were upon him.

“Are you supposed to be entertainment too?”

The comment caused Julian’s brows to furrow knitted together with confusion, but before he could respond Lucio spoke once again.

“You’re very funny, Jules. Have you ever met a mercenary who wasn’t constantly aware of their surroundings?” He removed his hand from his face exposing the Cheshire grin as he leaned forward in his seat. His demeanor from before had changed, now the Doctor doubted that he was even intoxicated in the first place. “That thought is so ridiculous that it’s laughable!”

A painful grin dressed Julian’s face as he attempted to hide the embarrassment that grew on him. He could feel his face burn like a wildfire and it was no help that Lucio kept his gaze focused on him, watching and scrutinizing his every move.

“Well…” his head cants to the side, a laugh parting his lips, “I’m glad I can provide you with some entertainment.”

“Oh yes…” Lucio began, words rolling off his tongue like a purr. “Now… Jules... weren’t you supposed to put on an act? What happened to my show?”

Julian raises a brow at the others… request. The tables had turned and he was given the upper hand, or so he believed. He flopped unceremoniously down on the seat, confidence dripping from his crooked grin and upturned eyebrow that graced his expression.  
“Well!” He began, kicking his feet up onto the table and putting his hands behind his head-- confidence was all an act! Play the part until you trick even yourself, right? “For a performance from me, it will cost you! My services are not free, you know. It will cost you a pretty penny!”

Unbothered by Julian’s theatrics, Lucio raised his brow inquisitively at the others words. “Oh yes? Well how much, name your price.”

Julian did not know what meaning laid beneath the mercenary’s words but he refused to drop his act. “Hm, I’d say… an entire treasure chest full of gold?”

Lucio’s voice was sharp like a knife, dug into Julian’s ribs and when he laughed, the knife twisted, splitting open his lungs. Whatever shred of fake confidence he held vanished at the sound and Julian felt his chest increase in heaviness.

“Fine!”

The words are frightening, but the fear increases in his chest as he watches Lucio rise from his seat and walk towards him, his footing a bit off. How could he be so drunk and so scary at the same time? Julian doubts that even if he tried, Lucio would be too intoxicated to deal a killing blow.

Such horrible thoughts are quickly extinguished when Lucio took his arm, his free hand pulling off Julian’s glove. “If you entertain me, I’ll dress your hands in the finest gold you have ever seen,” he began. Julian swallowed hard, attempting to keep composure as he trailed his hand up his arm and onto his collarbone. “I’ll dress your neck with jewels with names you never heard of.”

He forces a smile, though he feels the heat crawling to his face. “You make ambitious promises,” he teased, the tightness in his chest increasing as his mouth began to go dry. “I am not one for such grandiose displays, however.”

A boulder was lifted off his chest when Lucio removed himself from his personal area. He took a sharp breath in, shoulders dropping as he exhaled whatever nervousness was left his in bones. Lucio dropped his glove onto his lap as he made his way towards the entrance of the tent.

“A shame, I’ll be left bored then,” he could hear the sound of fabric shifting. “If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

He had such terrible self-control. Julian stood from his seat, making enough sound so that it would garner the mercenary’s attention. Assurance bled from his smile as he trailed after Lucio. He knew he was making a bad decision but at least he was confident in it, so it shouldn’t be that bad, right?

\----

The walk to Lucio’s tent was filled light-hearted jokes and laughter, the Doctor no longer felt the tension he had felt before. He was truly a man who enjoyed life, even if his form of enjoyment was surrounded by violent acts. There was an orbit that surrounded the blond that he could not help but be drawn to, the same way people were drawn to him. However, the second they entered the cheerful ambiance was smothered.

He really couldn’t believe it, but after they entered Lucio’s tent (decorated rather extravagantly), the mercenary pick him up off the ground and threw him onto the bed. The wind was, literally, knocked out of him. Yet, this did not bring any sort of fearfulness in his chest. Instead, his heart beated rapidly with excitement as Lucio crawled onto the bed on top of him. When Lucio kissed him, Julian returned it with the same amount of force.

The Doctor found himself woven around him, his mind occupied by the intoxicating feeling of Lucio’s presence hovering above him. Lucio’s hand held the back his head, fingers curling in his crimson hair, pulling him deeper with every kiss, parting Julian’s lips with his own. Julian’s hands held onto the other’s face, keeping him close as he kissed Lucio back with a fervent urge.

When they parted for a breath, Julian grabbed Lucio’s collar and pulled him up onto him, letting him sit up and straddle his waist. Lucio’s fingers began undoing the buttons on his jacket, as Julian’s hands began to slip the red vest from his torso. The two placed kisses on the skin that was gradually becoming more and more exposed. Teeth and lips grazed over bare collarbones, leaving bruises behind. Lucio was much more efficient at this, in moments Julian’s shoulders and neck were riddled with a bright red; purple and black blooming where Lucio's lips once were.

“You can bite, I don’t mind,” Julian said, later moaning into his bitten lip as Lucio’s teeth dug into the flesh that was budding with deep purples and reds. The sounds of satisfaction coming from Julian made Lucio bite down harder letting droplets of blood weep through the teeth marks, his tongue sweeping away the blood before it would trickle down Julian’s neck. The Doctor could feel the anticipation rising in his chest, his head becoming dizzy and intoxicated as his pants began to feel a lot tighter.

After pulling away Lucio’s white blouse, his hand traveled down the other’s torso, feeling the ridges of his abs beneath his fingers. He could not see them, his head pulled back by Lucio’s grip and facing the ceiling, but the thought of it made his cheeks burn. Eventually, his hand made its way down to his groin, his palm gently pressing down against the stiffness between his legs. Lucio moaned into Julian’s skin, biting down harder at the touch. He began to rub harder, his other hand attempting to pull away the strings on his trousers. Once they were undone, Julian pulled them away his hand wrapping around Lucio’s cock.

“Wait.”

Lucio’s breathless expression met Julian’s face but only for a moment before he pushed him onto his back, his hand pulling away Julian’s trousers. The feeling of Lucio’s fingers on him sent a shiver up his spine and when he felt the warmth of his mouth wrap around him, he could not help but jerk his hips upwards. He bit the skin of his hand, trying not to make too much sound. The feeling of Lucio’s warm and wet lips around him, bobbing up and down, made it extremely difficult to be quiet. Julian whimpered into the back of his hand as he felt Lucio's tongue press against the back of his cock, gliding up from the base to the tip.

“L-Lucio, hnn,” he whimpered, words unable to form as his mind dissolved against Lucio’s mouth as he gripped tighter on his blond locks. “I-I’m--”

Lucio’s lips slipped off of him with an indecent pop. “Hold that thought,” he said, reaching beneath his bed. Julian’s thoughts began to slowly come back to him, though still dizzy with excitment, he could hear a chest opening and closing. Curious, though somewhat aware of what he was reaching for, Julian’s gaze turned to Lucio’s hand which held a decorated vial: oil.

“Fancy,” Julian teased, voice hoarse from his previous loud moaning.

He laughed at the comment, easily removing the lid from the flask. “I only care for the extravagant, Jules,” he replied, pouring the contents of the vial into his hand and placing it on the floor beneath them.

Lucio leaned over top of Julian again, who took a breath as he was pressed into the bed with his dry hand. “Relax,” he purred. There was a sharp sting of pain when he felt a finger enter, and then another, but it quickly dissipated. He whimpered against the other’s touch, Lucio leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips as his fingers worked and scissored inside Julian. Lucio could feel the others chest rise and fall against his own, dizzy with arousing sensations.

Julian swallowed hard, the fire building in his chest once again as he teetered closer and closer to the edge. He tried to fight it, ignore what was happening and last longer, but as he continued Julian found it harder and harder to contain himself. “Lucio…. Hah… Lucio,” he moaned, water brimming his lashes. Lucio pulled away from him, leaving him only wanting more. A second passed and he was wondering what happened, why he stopped, but as he felt Lucio grab the back of his knees and place his legs on his shoulders, Julian braced himself once more.

Lucio’s grip on Julian’s thighs stiffened as he entered him, his own face burning a lustrous red. He bit his lip as he could feel the other tight around him, causing his own mind to be cloud into dizziness as he pushed deeper in. Eyes wandered to Julian, to see how he was holding up; he could not help but laugh at the other’s dazed and crimson face. He had brought him right to the edge and held him there for an agonizingly long time. He didn’t feel much pity for him though, not at all! The face he was making (brows knitted, eyes glazed with tears of pleasure, lip bleeding from his teeth) was arousing, intoxicating even. Julian’s expression was delightful to watch, especially when he jerked forward.

He was gentle at first, slow and steady, gathering only soft whimpers from him as he moved deeper. Though as time passed, Lucio could not be bothered with such pleasantries. His nails dug into Julian’s thigh, securing him there as he began to thrust aggressively into him. Julian’s soft whining quickly turned into loud moaning, matched with the indecent sound of skin hitting skin. He placed his hand on his mouth, trying to not wake up everyone within their vacancy. His other hand gripped onto the sheets beneath him, nails digging deep into the fabric as Lucio rammed into him with increasing force.

Julian wanted to speak, to tell him that he was going to come, but so much pressure had built up in his chest he could barely breathe. Blurry eyes looked up at Lucio, whose brow was furrowed with stray blond strands stuck against his forehead. Julian grabbed the back of Lucio's head and brought him down against his lips, Lucio pushing deep into him. His toes curled with pleasure, whimpering into the other’s lips as he came onto his stomach. He held onto the back of Lucio’s neck, pulling him into a forceful kiss, riding out his own orgasm, moaning against Julian’s lips.

His chest rose and fell as he heaved for air, the pressure finally gone, Lucio parting from him. His hair, once pulled back, now stuck to his face. Julian sat up when Lucio left the bed, to grab a washcloth and some water.

“Your hair looks good when it’s down,” Julian said, taking the wet washcloth he offered him. He began to clean himself up while Lucio shoved all the clothes off the bed and laid down beside him. When Julian was done, he dropped the washcloth on the bed and pulled his white blouse back on.

“It's because I'm naturally attractive,” Lucio replied, a smug grin on his face. He reached over, grabbing Julian by the waist and pulling him down onto the bed. “You can sleep here tonight.”

“Ah,” Julian turned to face him, his grip tight on his waist. It seemed like he was staying there for the night. “Well, I hope you will keep me warm during these dark and cold nights.”

Lucio closed his eyes as he placed a finger on Julian’s lips, silencing him. “Goodnight, Jules.”

“Goodnight, Lucio.”


End file.
